


Why Now?

by heppirigoshi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Zayn POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heppirigoshi/pseuds/heppirigoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was out on a date with his then boyfriend, together with his then bestfriend, when he first met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The club was packed with nameless faces; people he didn’t know, people he doesn’t want to know. He was only here because Liam wanted to. It seems like this has been the case ever since they met each other.

They didn’t start out as boyfriends. They were best of friends first. Well, Louis was his token bestfriend ever since they met in the local park when they were still wearing nappies. He doesn’t exactly remember how they started becoming friends, but all his life that has been the case, and he doesn’t really care enough to go against it. Louis is a good mate anyway. They get along well. Some times, alarmingly so.

Liam came along when they were about to enter Uni. It’s funny, when they started hanging out, those two couldn’t stand each other. There were times Zayn was forced to pick between them.  And Zayn, being Zayn, just walks away, closes his bedroom door, locks it for good measure, and leaves them to sort it out themselves.

But look at them now. Thick as thieves. Nowadays, more often than not, it’s Zayn being left alone, while his boyfriend and bestfriend do something “fun” together. Zayn can’t remember when it started. Maybe he should have made the choice then, when Liam and Louis were still at each other’s throats. Maybe if he made a schedule and went with Louis first, then Liam…

“Hey,” someone whispered to his hear, startling him out of his musings. The person’s breath was minty.

“Um hello," he turned around, eyebrow already cocked impressively, ready to set this man straight for invading people’s personal spaces. He would have, if not for the blindingly brilliant smile and the friendly hand extended by the person with minty breath.

“I’m Harry.”

“Hi Harry," he said, deliberately ignoring the proffered hand.

He was met with an even brighter smile. He wonders how that is even possible. Maybe it’s because of the mints this guy chews.

He nodded, ready to turn around and look for his boyfriend and bestfriend, but was stopped by the person with minty breath saying, “So?”

Zayn frowned. _What does this guy want?_

“Your name?” _Oh._

“It’s Zayn.” He nodded again. He didn’t know why though.

“Hi Zayn.” Another brilliant smile, even brighter than the ones before, if that is even possible. He should probably wear his RayBan’s, just to make sure he doesn’t go blind.

The guy clapped his hands then, startling him again.

“Well then, Zayn," This guy has a funny way of saying his name. “What do you want to drink? It’s on me.”

Zayn wasn’t sure but the guy looks like he’s posing; with his elbow on the bar, other hand on his hip, legs crossed while standing, head turned sideways towards Zayn, flashing that blindingly brilliant smile yet again.

“I’m good, thanks," he said while trying his best to at least smile politely despite his confusion. Zayn hopes it doesn’t show too much on his face. He knows he has a very expressive face.

The guy frowned and lost a little bit of shine on that smile, which Zayn is very thankful for. He really doesn’t want to go blind. Not when he’s trying his best to become a comic book artist. He kinda needs his eyesight for that.

The guy was about to say something when they were interrupted by Louis saying “Whoa! Who’s this? Has Zaynie been making friends without us?”

Liam was with him, frowning at the guy. He doesn’t look angry, just confused.

The guy with minty breath slowly straightened up, looking from Zayn to Louis to Liam, and then suddenly extended his hand, flashing a brilliant smile and said “I’m Harry. Nice to meet you.”

His smile wasn’t as bright as before. Or maybe Zayn just grew accustomed to it in the few minutes it was directed straight at him.

“Hello Harry. I’m Louis, this guy is Liam and you already know Zayn. You do know each other already, don’t you?”

Zayn just nods at that while Harry shakes Louis’ hand first, and then Liam’s.

“Nice to meet you too, Harry. Cheers," Liam said and drank from his glass. He looks flushed. He had too much to drink again it seems. Zayn tried not to sigh.

“What’s wrong babe?” Oh, so he wasn’t successful in hiding it then.

“Nothing, Li. Just a bit tired.” He hopes his smile is reassuring.

“Zayn, we just got here. What are you on about?”

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna bail on us again, Malik.” Louis added.

“See, this is why we don’t hang out anymore. You always go home early. Stop being selfish, Zayn.”

Zayn has heard this a thousand times before and was actually already immune to it in his own way, but the addition of the guy with minty breath on the scene made him more upset than he would have been. He didn’t want that guy to see this.

He was about to say he was going to stay when the guy with minty breath interrupted him.

“I think Zayn needs some fresh air. Too stuffy in here.” And before he knew it, he was being dragged  away by the guy with minty breath, his big warm hand at the small of his back. He didn’t even got to say anything to his boyfriend or bestfriend.

It was true though. He needed to breathe, fresh air or not. And it was stuffy in the club. He took three deep breaths and exhaled them out slowly; counting to seven on the inhale and eleven on the exhale. He was able to turn to look at the guy with minty breath after that. Harry. His name is Harry.

“Thanks, Harry. I’m sorry you had to see that.” He hopes his smile isn’t as chagrined as he feels.

“No problem, Zayn.” And it’s back to blindingly bright again. Zayn wonders if wearing his RayBan’s now would be impolite. They are outside the club after all.

He felt Harry squeeze his waist. He didn’t realize it was wrapped around him.

“I don’t go out much.” It felt like he needed to say something. Anything.

“Not even for groceries?" Harry said, his smile teasing.

“What are deliveries for?” He teased right back.

“True that.”

They fell silent after that, but it was more comfortable this time. Zayn concentrated on counting, until he could feel his heart beat normally again.

“So are you and Liam…” Zayn wasn’t startled this time.

“Yeah, we are.”

“I see.”

Another bout of silence, not as comfortable as the one before.

“Should we head back then? You feeling alright now, yeah?”

Zayn just nodded. He didn’t really want to go back. He’s tired.

“Do you know what, I’m quite starved. Wanna go to Nando’s?”

Zayn tried his best to not sound too eager when he said “Yes.”

His expressive face betrayed him yet again. Harry just smiled blindingly bright after that, even brighter than all his previous smiles combined. Zayn put on his RayBan’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second fic. Ever. First multi-chaptered one too.
> 
> I don't have any beta so all mistakes are on me.
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated. For morale and all that. Fanks.


	2. Chapter 2

He heard a “Zaynie!” at about the same time he felt soft arms wrap themselves around him. He turned around while standing up, smiling sweetly at the girl hugging him.

“Hello babe. I’ve missed you," he said while hugging her just as tightly, maybe even tighter.

Only a handful of people can get away with calling him with that ridiculously embarrassing nickname. El is one of the lucky ones.

He met her through Louis. They were dating back then. They split up after a few weeks.

She doesn’t talk to him, or Liam, anymore. Those two don’t even know El and him have become fast friends ever since they met. They actually don’t have a lot in common, but that doesn’t stop them from finding each other endearing. Zayn reckons he loves El as much as he loves his sisters.

“So,” El starts as soon as they were both sat, “how’ve you been?”

She took both of his hands on her own, smiling while searching for _something_ on his face.

“Same, same. And you?”

He removed one of his hands from her grip and pushed back a lock of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

“I’ve missed you.”

She twined their fingers, properly holding hands now, and used the other hand to cup his jaw. They were smiling from ear to ear, just taking in each other’s presence. They haven’t seen each other in two weeks. It felt longer.

“Out on a date?” said the friendly waiter who approached them.

They burst out laughing. It isn’t the first time they have been mistaken for a couple. They have both admitted they act very “couple-y” whenever they are together. They do love each other, it just so happens it isn’t the romantic kind.

“Isn’t my boyfriend the cutest? I’m one lucky girl, aren’t I?”

She then proceeded to pinch his cheeks. Zayn’s smile couldn’t get any bigger.

After they gave their orders, they ended up having small talk; catching up with what the other has been up to. El isn’t that patient though, and went in for the jugular as soon as she reached her limit for casual conversation. ( _Time is precious, Zaynie!!!_ ) He loves that about her.

“Are you and Liam doing better now then?”

Maybe he doesn’t love it as much as he thought he did.

He took a deep breath. He needed a moment to really think about his answer to that question. El is patient this time.

“He has been going out a lot more often with Lou these days.”

“How’s he when he gets home?”

He kept quiet this time. El already knows the answer.

“Do you keep your bedroom door locked?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

His phone buzzed then, ~~thankfully~~. Normally, he’d turn off his phone when he’s out with El. He forgot this time. He usually never forgets.

It’s a text from an unknown number.

_hey it’s me the guy who can’t eat spicy food. i got your number but forgot to give you mine last night. had a blast. hope you don’t mind hanging out again. :)_

“Who’s that?”

He looked up and saw El smiling at him quizzically.

“Just a guy I met last night.”

“Oooohhhh tell me more about this guy.”

El looked like a cat waiting for her owner to serve her food.

“There’s nothing much. His name is Harry.”

“Harry, is it? Tell me more.”

This time, she looked like a cat ready to claw his eyes out if he doesn’t give her the food right now.

“There really isn’t much to tell, El.”

“Zayn.”

He sighed and relented. He told her about what happened at the club; how Harry introduced himself, how Harry met Liam and Louis, and even what happened outside the club. He can’t keep things from her. It’s one of her superpowers.

“I like this Harry.”

“You haven’t even met him!”

“Whatevs. Go on, tell me what happened at Nando’s.”

He sighed again and proceeded to tell her how the rest of the night went.

~

The restaurant was just a few blocks away from the club. They walked in silence, but it was a relatively comfortable one. Zayn was still wearing his RayBan’s, just in case.

They got there an hour or so before the restaurant closes. Zayn can hear his stomach grumbling. He hasn’t eaten dinner yet.

It wasn’t as packed as usual so they didn’t have to wait long before they were seated and eating. They still haven’t spoken. They were both busy with their food; Zayn’s Extra Hot and Harry’s Mango and Lime ( _Don’t laugh! I love mangoes!_ ) . Harry wasn’t lying when he said he was hungry.

They finished eating around the same time and when Zayn finally looked up from his food, he saw Harry smiling at him. He looks very amused.

“Why are you still wearing that?”, he asked, voice filled with laughter, while pointing at his face.

His RayBan’s! He hurriedly took them off.

“Sorry.”

He couldn’t look at Harry right now.

“Don’t be. You look really cool when you wear them.”

His smile is teasing but there’s a gentleness to it that Zayn finds comforting.

He could only nod. Zayn has never been good at taking compliments.

“Do you wanna go back to the club now?”

Zayn looked at his watch. Half an hour before the restaurant closes.

“We could wait until they close," Harry suggested.

“Yeah,” he said and tried to smile. He wants to thank Harry for everything he has done tonight but doesn’t really know how to go about it.

He couldn’t remember everything they talked about last night, not verbatim. But he does remember feeling comfortable enough that he was able to talk about himself. He’s not usually like that with strangers. He’s not usually like that with anyone he hasn’t considered a friend yet. He just feels safe around Harry for some reason. Must be the mints. They induce calmness after all.

~

“Do you like this Harry?”

El was smiling at him with that glint in her eyes.

“El…” he whined.

“It’s me, Zayn," she _declared_ , one perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched up.

He rolled his eyes, just because he can, and begrudgingly said “He’s alright.”

“Awww Zaynie!” she exclaimed, making some of the nearer patrons look at their table. El ignored all of them and proceeded to hug him tight.

“Go out with him!” another declaration.

“What?! I have Liam!”

El huffed at that.

“Okay, fine. Agree to _hang out_ with him.”

“But-“

“C’mon now, I know you want to. Text him back.”

“El…”

“I’ll do it for you. You know I will.”

Zayn knows she will.

“Fine.”

A pause.

“What do I say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't have Nando's where I'm from so I probably got something wrong there. Sorry.  
> More Harry next time, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s now or never,” Zayn tells himself as he musters up the courage to open the door in front of him. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. It’s just Harry. Just a random guy he happens to like for some weird reason or another; a random guy who happens to like him back and wants to hang out with him. He pushes the door open before he loses the small amount of confidence he has already built up.

“Don’t overthink, just let it go,” he mutters to himself.

He hears a “Zayn! Over here!” before his eyes could adjust to the light inside the pub. When he can finally see clearly, he saw that Harry was already walking towards him. He probably realized Zayn heard him but couldn’t see him.

“Hey. How are you?” Harry asks as soon as he reaches Zayn.

Zayn smiles, “I’m good, thanks. You?”

 “I’m awesome,” Harry smiles back.

There was a bit of a pause. Zayn wasn’t sure about the proper way to greet a “friend-to-be”. Does he go for a hug? Would that be a bit much? Would a handshake suffice?

Thankfully, he didn’t have to make an awkward decision as Harry now has him by the shoulders and is guiding him towards the table he was sitting at before Zayn entered.

“Zayn, this is Niall. Niall this is Zayn,” Harry was pointing at them while he was making the introductions.

Zayn nods and gives a bit of wave with his fingers. He would have said something had he not noticed Niall looking at him up and down with a serious look on his face. Zayn didn’t know if that is Niall’s normal expression, so he decided it’s best to pretend he didn’t notice. He doesn’t want to be unintentionally rude to Harry’s friend.

As soon as he was sat, Niall said, “I like this,” and nods to himself while looking at Zayn. “You attract the girls. I’ll be in charge of charming ‘em. Harry here doesn’t help much and gets ‘em for himself.”

“Niall!”

 _So Harry likes girls_.

“Don’t interrupt me. I was talking to Zayn. What was I saying? Yeah, Harry here is very popular with the ladies – and with the lads too – but that’s beside the point. I’m only concerned with the ladies.”

“Niall, you’ve said enough.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not done yet. So, Zayn,” Niall is staring at him right in the eyes now, “what do you say to becoming my wingman? ‘Course you can tell me when you like a bird yourself. You get first dibs.”

“NIALL!” Harry sounds genuinely alarmed now.

“Stop interrupting me Harry. I never knew you were this rude. What would Anne say?”

“Niall, Zayn has a boyfriend,” he was saying this while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Boyfriend you say? Why that’s even better!” Niall was grinning from ear to ear now. Zayn understands why Harry finds this alarming. “So, whaddaya say Zayn? Wanna be The Wingman of The Craic?”

“Go away Niall.” Harry sounds tired.

“I’m flattered but I would have to say no,” Zayn hopes his smile looks genuine.

 “Fine, fine. Tell me if you reconsider, Zayn. I _really_ think we have something good going on here,” he was wiggling his eyebrows while pointing between him and Zayn.

“No, you don’t.”

“Che.”

And with that, Niall finally walks away.

“Sorry about that. Niall’s… Niall. It’s better if you get used to it this early,” Harry sounds apologetic.

Zayn chuckles, “I don’t mind. I’m used to people like him.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Louis and Liam are a bit like him.”

“Is that so?”

Harry had something in the tone of his voice but Zayn couldn’t tell what it means. Before he could ask him about it, the door opened to a man with a guitar case slung over his shoulder.

“Ah! I can finally introduce you to someone normal.”

Harry said that a bit too loud because Niall responded with, “Fuck you Harry.”

“Ignore him. Zayn meet Ed. Ed, Zayn.”

“Nice to meet you, mate,” Zayn didn’t have to worry about doing the wrong thing as Ed already has his hand extended.

“Same,” this time, Zayn’s smile is genuine. He has a feeling he and Ed would get on well.

Harry stood up to get some drinks while Ed took a seat. He was staring at him, but Zayn didn’t find it disconcerting. They didn’t have to wait long for Harry to get back with their drinks.

“You’re way over your league here, mate,” Ed says, staring straight at Harry while nodding towards Zayn.

“Ed!” Harry shouted.

Zayn almost choked on his beer.

“Sorry, mate. Just saying how it is,” Ed couldn’t have an expression more deadpan as the one he has right now.

“I’m not– We’re not– ZAYN HAS A BOYFRIEND OKAY.”

Zayn truly feels for Harry but he couldn’t really help him, as he is currently too mortified for both of them.

“Oh!” Ed looked genuinely surprised at that. “I see,” he says slowly while looking from Harry to Zayn, to and fro.

Zayn wonders what Ed sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Really short chapter. Sorry.
> 
> Hope you like it so far though. This is gonna be a long one.


	4. Chapter 4

It was bugging him too much. He had to ask. Normally, he isn’t one to pry, but what Ed said kept running through his mind over and over. He couldn’t even pay attention to what Harry and Ed were talking about. He hopes Ed doesn’t think less of him for being so out of it.

Thus, the moment Ed stood up to have a chat with Niall at the bar, he blurted out, “What did Ed mean by what he said?”

Harry was clearly surprised.  And confused. “I reckon he just wanted to have a chat with Niall,” he said slowly, carefully, probably wary of what is going to happen if he said the wrong thing. Zayn thought he looked a bit mad to Harry right now. Crazy mad. Not angry mad.

“No. Sorry. I meant. What he said. A while ago. That I was out of your league,” he mumbled, visibly embarrassed for bringing it up in the first place. _I should have kept my mouth shut._

“Oh! That,” Harry laughed. “That was nothing. Ed probably thought you’re too fit for me,” A cheeky wink was sent Zayn’s way.

 _I_ really _should have kept my mouth shut._

“That and because I don’t fall in love”

_Oh._

“Ed saw right through you. You aren’t the type of bloke to go for one night stands, aren’t you?” Harry’s smile is different this time. It’s not exactly sad. It’s the type of expression you wear when you know you can’t do anything to fix the situation. Accepting. That’s what it is.

“I… Yeah, I guess,” It took a while for Zayn to respond.

“Ah don’t worry about it, Zayn,” Harry says while patting him on the back. “As they say, different strokes for different folks.”

Zayn nods slowly, deliberately. He doesn’t know who Harry is trying to comfort more, Zayn or himself.

“So, how long have you and Liam been together?” Harry obviously wants to change the subject. Zayn doesn’t think it’s the best choice of topic to move in to but he humours him anyway. They weren’t ready to talk about _that_ yet.

“A couple of years.”

“Ah,” There’s that tone in his voice again. Zayn still doesn’t know Harry well enough to interpret it. “Must be nice.”

“I guess so,” Zayn says while looking at Harry straight on, trying to figure out if there was more to that statement.

They lapsed into a somewhat comfortable silence after that. Each lost in their own thoughts. They are both aware that there are some things they can’t talk about at this point in their “friendship”. Not yet.

Luckily, Niall and Ed came back to have a chat with them. They want to know more about Zayn. They also probably noticed him and Harry weren’t spending their time properly.

“So,” Niall starts, “how did you two meet anyway?”

“I-“ Zayn started to respond when Niall interrupted him.

“Oh wait! I know already. Harry tried to pick you up, didn’t he?” and proceeded to laugh obnoxiously after that. Ed chuckled.

Harry wasn’t bothered at all and only responded with a shrug.

Zayn's expressive face betrayed him yet again because one look at him made Niall exclaim “What?! You didn’t know?!” and his laugh was even more obnoxious after that.  Ed was properly laughing now too.

Harry was smirking but Zayn can see the apology in his eyes. He sighed.

It’s not his fault he isn’t used to _that_ scene. He doesn’t like going out. He’s a home buddy. He also doesn’t pay enough attention to people he just met; too shy to look at them properly. He knows people who don’t know him think he’s just posing or whatever when he’s being quiet. That he’s just trying to act cool. The reality is that he is just too uncomfortable to be surrounded by that many strangers, so he chooses to live in his mind instead. Escaping reality, that’s what it is.

When the laughter died down, they were finally able to have some small talk, mostly about their music. The pub, Shamrock, is where struggling artists like Harry, Ed and Niall come to share their music to people willing to listen. The owner, Paul, isn’t a musician himself, but loves music and understands how it is like to fight for your dreams. He has achieved his already; happily married to a beautiful wife, with three lovely but a bit rowdy children, and is now running his very own pub. Life has been good to him and he wants to pay it forward. So he lets people like Harry, Ed and Niall, perform in his pub for free. And maybe when they have become proper famous, they can give a bit of a shout out to the pub and its owner for not letting their dreams die.

They got up as soon as the pub was half-filled; Ed and Niall setting up their guitars, Harry helping Josh, a drummer, with the sound system in their mini stage. Harry told him to go introduce himself to Paul at the bar. He stood up, but hesitated a bit. He isn’t the best when it comes to introducing himself to strangers. Luckily for him, Paul noticed him on his own and waved for him to come over.

Paul is a gangster. Zayn can’t give a compliment higher than that. In no time, he had Zayn laughing about the adventures of his little ones.  Zayn can see himself going back to this pub even without Harry’s invite. It’s rare for him to feel at home in a place full of strangers.

Their conversation was interrupted by Ed saying “Mic test. Mic test.”

“You haven’t heard them before, yeah? You’re in for a treat then.” Paul looked really proud while he was saying this.

Zayn smiled. He’s excited.

He didn’t have to wait long for Ed and Niall to start strumming their guitars. The ambiance of the room changed. All eyes on the performers on stage.

 

_Said I’d never leave her cause her hands fit like my tshirt,_

_Tongue tied over three words, cursed._

_Running over thoughts that make my feet hurt,_

_Bodies intertwined with her lips_

 

Ed started singing. His voice is really unique. His English accent was very strong too. That was highly unusual, but for Ed, it makes a lot of sense. Ed sings like he is just talking to you. Not a lot of singers have the ability to do that. Zayn really admires that about him.

 

 _Now she’s feeling so low since she went solo_ _  
_

_Hole in the middle of my heart like a polo  
_

_And it’s no joke to me  
_

_So we can we do it all over again_

 

It’s Niall’s turn now. His voice is unique as well. You can tell he isn’t a born singer. He can sing, but he isn’t great at it. You shouldn’t dismiss his voice altogether though. He has a way of singing that makes you believe he is singing from the heart. Even if you can only hear it when he’s singing the lower registers, it’s still there. He ain’t bad with the guitar either.

 

 _If you’re pretending from the start like this,_ _  
_

_With a tight grip, then my kiss  
_

_Can mend your broken heart  
_

_I might miss everything you said to me_

_And I can lend you broken parts_ _  
_

_That might fit like this  
_

_And I will give you all my heart  
_

_So we can start it all over again_

 

They harmonize very well. You can tell they have sung this song plenty of times already. Zayn is straining to hear Harry’s voice though. For some reason, he is genuinely eager to hear how he sings.

 

_Can we take the same road two days in the same clothes_

_And I know just what she’ll say if I make all this pain go_

_Can we stop this for a minute_

_You know, I can tell that your heart isn’t in it or with it_

 

Zayn didn’t know what he expected. He should have guessed Harry has a deep voice when he sings. His speaking voice is deep and he talks really slow for some reason. Zayn should have anticipated Harry’s singing voice to be similar to that. It was, but that was not all there was to it. Harry sings with grit. There is rawness in his way of singing that evokes emotions from the people listening to him. When he sings, he is magnetic, he is believable. Zayn is utterly fascinated.

 

_Tell me with your mind, body and spirit_

_I can make your tears fall down like the showers that are British_

_Whether we're together or apart we can both remove the masks and admit we regret it from the start_

 

It was Ed’s turn to sing again. Zayn is listening to him, but his eyes are still on Harry. The rest of the song went by like that. Harry didn’t get another solo, but when he sings with Niall and Ed during the chorus, Zayn can hear his voice loud and clear. It’s as if all his senses are tuned into him. Zayn should have wondered why, but he didn’t. For some reason, it just makes sense.

The applause they received after their performance was genuine. Zayn felt really happy for them. They are talented. They deserve their break. Zayn hopes they get it soon.

Ed approached him after announcing they will take a break and perform more later.

“What did you think?”

“You were sick, mate” Zayn didn’t hesitate to hug Ed and clap him on the back. He was really happy for his friends. _Friends, huh._

“Thanks, bro,” Ed was grinning at him. He looks his age when he smiles. “You gonna stay ‘til later?”

Zayn looked at his watch. It was already late.

“Sorry, bro. I don’t think I can. Have early classes tomorrow.” Even Zayn was disappointed.

“Too bad. You gonna come back yeah?”

“Deffo.” And he truly meant it.

“Gonna leave now then?”

“Yeah. Safe bro,” and they hugged again. Zayn is actually very affectionate once he lets his guards down.

He found Niall surrounded by a couple of girls, clearly pulling. He doesn’t know if he should approach him but Niall saw him before he could walk away and came to him himself. The girls followed him though.

“Zayn! Wazzup man?”

“Gotta go. Was just gonna say goodbye.”

“What?! This early?!”

“Have early classes tomorrow. Sorry bro.”

“Nah man. It’s cool. See you soon.”

“Yeah bro. Safe.”

He was having a hard time finding Harry. There aren’t many people but Zayn just can’t see him. He walked towards the bar, thinking he could just say goodbye to Harry through text. It’s a shame though. It was Harry who invited him here in the first place. He gave his goodbyes to Paul and turned around to leave. That’s when he saw him.

 _No,_ Zayn corrects himself,  _them._

They were holed up in a corner, hidden from plain sight. You had to be standing in a specific place to be able to see them. Harry was snogging a guy. He looked to be about Zayn’s age and height. He looked Asian too. Zayn quickly turned away before he could process more than that. He needs to leave. He doesn’t feel well all of a sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than usual. :)
> 
> I hope you like it so far. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
